


For Science Bitches!

by WarwomanWay



Series: SoulMate AUs [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started like a normal day...yeah scratch that nothing about Darcy's day was normal</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science Bitches!

It started like a normal day...yeah scratch that nothing about Darcy's day was normal.

It was her first official day working in Casa Stark.It was a pretty sweet set up if she did say so herself and maybe she was a little biased because Stark had given her a pretty big suite all to herself and the job seemed pretty great as well. Yeah Darcy thought she could get used to things. 

She was making herself at home in the lower labs the one the Tony had Jarvis direct her to. After an hour it was starting to feel more like her own personal space then some stuffy lab. 

"Excuse me. Why are you here?" The voice soft voice behind Darcy made her jump and squeal as she turned around blurting out the first thing that came into her mind.

"For science bitches!" She declared her fist bumping up in the air giving him a wicked grin of sorts.

The man eyes went wide then he smiled softly at her. "I always wondered about my soulmate who seemed so enthusiastic about science." 

Darcy shrugged and smiled. "I have spent a lot of time with Jane the science has rubbed off on me."

"I take it you are Dr. Foster's assistant then?"

Darcy nodded and extended her hand. "Darcy Lewis. Wanna see where your words are?" There is a filthy little smirk on her face.

"Bruce Banner and maybe later." He promises.

Oh yeah she was really going to like it here.


End file.
